


Once More

by Chibisilverwolf



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Time Travel, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisilverwolf/pseuds/Chibisilverwolf
Summary: They made a mistake. They left the King's Body and a new Queen arose. Stronger than anything they had ever seen or fought. Together they fought. Together they lost. One Wish, one more chance to change things. Nanika sends a group back into the past, ten years before the rise of the second wave of Chimera Ants, before York Shin, before the destruction of the Kuruta tribe.With memories of a life they are trying to change, Kurapika, Kuroro, Killua and Cheadle must work together to stop the Chimera Ants and save those who they care about the most. Or die trying.





	1. The Request

Kurapika pulled himself forward as he made his way towards a half-destroyed wall. He could see some of Killua’s white hair from his distance and prayed that the young assassin was alright. He wondered just how had this all happened. He had heard about the Chimera Ants. When he had become the Rat, all of the information was at his disposal and he had read how the King had been killed with the Miniture Rose that had killed the 12th Chairman. How had they neglected to collect the body? During the expedition to the Dark Contient, not only had he managed to get his clan’s remaining eyes, but they had killed the five thousand ants who Parismon had taken. How could they have been mistaken?

Leaning against the broken wall, he gasped as he tried to regain his breath. A queen had escaped. She had multiplied. They were stronger than they had been before. It had all been planned-out. They had lost.

“Pika?” Killua asked. Kurapika looked over at him and saw that he was missing an arm and his one good arm was wrapped around his sister. Kurapika could see the mask of Nanika on Alluka’s face.

“Yes? Are you two alright?” Kurapika asked. Killua shot Kurapika a look. “I thought not. We are losing.”

“Have you seen Gon?” Killua asked. Kurapika shook his head. “Leorio?”

“Not for a long time.”   Kurapika paused. “They attacked the medical tents. I tried to stop them, but I couldn’t make it in time. Leorio was there.”

“I see.” Killua paused as he closed his eyes in remembrance of his friend. He was about to ask something else when a body landed near them.

“Shit,” Kurapika muttered. “Kororo,” the name was whispered in a sigh. During the trip to the Dark Continent, both he and Kororo had come to a strange agreement. The two of them would work together and could behave without killing each other. Neither side forgot the deaths at the hand of the other, but they could agree not to actively try to kill one another. With the succession battle over, and Wobble’s succession to the throne secured, the trip home had been silent and awkward with neither side wanting to admit the growing attraction between the two, now that their feud had been put to rest. If Cheadle had not pointed it out to him, he never would admit that he was coming to like the older man, regardless of how good he was in bed. Sometimes, he wondered just what would have happened if they had met without the horrid history between them. A shade of seaform green hair appeared. “Cheadle?” Kurapika asked as he watch her pull Kororo towards them. He saw that the man was bleeding from his middle.

“Kurapika. Thank goodness.” Cheadle stated as she rested Kororo next to him. “Killua, Alluka. Are you two alright?”

“Not really,” Killua stated.

“I thought that you were killed when the tents got hit,”

“I was outside. I got thrown. Everyone else was killed. Those bastards killed my Medics,” Cheadle growled as she looked over Kororo. “He’s knocked-out. The bleeding concerns me. Kurapika, your healing chain?”

Kurapika raised his missing hand. “It’s gone. They all are.” He gave a rue smile. “I’m bleeding out as we speak.” Cheadle and Killua’s eyes widened.

“Fuck,” Killua muttered. Kurapika agreed a little too much with the sentiment to actually scold him about using that type of language.

“Cheadle, you should get Killua and Nanika out of here.” Kurapika stated. “Kororo and I will slow you down and we don’t have much of a chance anyways,”

“No!” Killua shouted before coughing. Blood spattered on the ground. “We are not leaving you behind.”

“Killua,” Kurapika started. “You need to get Nanika out of here. Save your sister.” Kurapika could see him looking at him. When news of the new Chimera Ants had arrived, almost everyone had joined forces to stop them, however it was soon apparent how out classed they all were. They were now feeling the results as many the strongest Nen fighters, hunters and assassins alike, were quickly being cut down. Kurapika had seen too many of his friends already dead.

“Kurapika, I can’t move,” Killua stated. It was then that Kurapika noticed, that the lower part of his legs were also missing. He had tied his yo-yos around his leg to stop the blood from pouring.

“Shit. If only we had known this would happen.” Kurapika sighed as he let his head rest on Kororo’s shoulder. He was too tired to worry about what his clan members would think if they saw him resting his head on the person responsible for their death.

“If we could go back time.” Cheadle gave a rueful smile and shook her head. Kurapika closed his eyes as the world started to spin. He could feel Kororo start to wake.

“What happened?”

“Your dying, I’m dying, Killua’s dying and we will probably become Chimera Ant food any minute now.” Kurapika stated. “The only one of us who can fight is Cheadle.”

“Damn,” Kororo sighed as he looked down at Kurapika. “If this is the end.”

“Don’t.” Kurapika stated. “I know.” Saying their feelings aloud would made it more real than he was willing to give it, even with death approaching. How could he ever say out loud how he fell in love with his arch enemy?

“We need to get you all out of here.” Cheadle stated as she looked around. Kurapika could feel himself fading.

“Nanika can help.” A voice whispered. Kurapika forced his eyes to open as he and everyone else looked at the small girl.

“Nanika?” Killua asked.

“Order it, Killua,” Nanika stated.

“Order what?”

“The past.” Kurapika’s eyes snapped opened.

“Nanika, are you saying you could send us to the past?”

“Yes!”

“How far?”

“Order it.”

“Ten years?” Killua asked as he looked at the other. “I’ll be five. Nanika will be three.”

“Ten years. That’s two years before they died.” Kurapika muttered as he looked over at Kororo. “You could stop it, Killua.”

“Me?” Killua asked. “I promise I’ll try.”

“Get me on board,” Cheadle ordered. “I won’t believe you, but convince me. If you give me the data, I’ll do it. Do not leave me in the dark. Ten years ago, I had started in the Zodiac. I can be a powerful player.”

“Okay,” Killua replied. “Are you sure that I should be the one to go back? Kurapika or Cheadle, both of you could do so much more.”

“No, you’ll do fine.” Cheadle smiled. “I trust in you.”

“Me too.” Kurapika smiled. “Just please, try to save my family.”

“Okay,” Killua nodded. “Nanika. Send us back ten years.”

“Hai,”

“Wait, us?” Cheadle asked as a white light shown around them and everything went dark.

* * *

Hope you like

Until next time

c-ya


	2. The Arrival

 

Kurapika blinked and looked at the blue sky and then closed his eyes. The sunlight hurt his eyes. It was then that he heard the noise. Birds. Blinking, he sat up and saw that he was in the middle of a forest.

“Where am I?” Kurapika asked himself. “Where are the others?” He paused and noticed that his hand was reattached to his body. It was smaller than he remembered. “Was it all a dream?” He looked around and tried to figure out where he was. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t place the location. The last thing he remember was looking at Killua and seeing his mischievous face before everything went white. Standing, Kurapika felt the world shift as he tried to find his balance. It couldn’t be? Taking a few steps forward, he was starting to get a better bearing of his location. He knew this place. He grew up here. Taking another few steps, he paused. If this worked, then they would all be alive. His mother, father, Pairo. They all would be alright. He could save them this time. He knew how. He had two years to learn and perfect his Nen. If he could do it in six months, he could become even stronger in two years.

Leaving the forest, he entered the village and paused. Tears came to his eyes as his memory of a burned-down village with bodies littering the ground was replaced with a bustling village. He looked down and saw that he was wearing a traditional blue outfit. One he hadn’t worn in years. Had it truly worked?

“Kurapika!” Kurapika turned and saw a young woman waving at him. He remembered her, she would always be baking treats for the tribe. She was pregnant when she died. He remembered dragging her over to bury her. It had taken him longer than most of the others because he could barely stand the sight of her dead eyes and pregnant belly, a part of him wondered whether she would have had a boy or a girl. Her name had been Kuran.

“Yes?” Kurapika asked as he moved towards her. He couldn’t look at her face. He was suddenly assaulted with her dead eyes. Fear filled him as he tried to separate the two images from his mind. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute comparing the differences, that building was still standing. There were no limbs on the ground. The grass was green not brown. Living people, not dead bodies.

“Are you alright?” Kuran asked in confusion. Kurapika nodded, not trusting his voice. This was going to be harder than he thought. “I have some bread for your mother, she asked for some special treats for today.” Kurapika nodded as he accepted the basket and started to head home. Special treats? He kept his eyes down. The more he looked around, the harder it was to keep his tears in his eyes. He knew that his eyes must have turned scarlet. His normal control disappearing with each new person he saw. The overwhelming emotion of seeing his clan members alive was too much for him. He needed to find someplace to hide. Some place to get control of his emotions. He needed it regain control.

Stopping in front of his home he took a deep breath before walking in. It had been gone before, he still remember seeing his father’s body slumped against the door. The house had been burnt down, his mother’s body was inside.

“Happy Birthday!” Kurapika’s head shot up as he saw his mother, father, his aunt, his uncle and Pairo standing in the living room of his house. Happy Birthday, today was his birthday? They were all alive and today was his birthday. His mind jumped to the last birthday he celebrated with his family. He had turned twelve. Afterwards, he had left and they had died. No one else had celebrated his birthday and except for his eighteenth birthday, he had simply allowed the day to pass as any other. There was another sudden wave of emotion came over him. It was too much. Seeing his family alive was too much.

Dropping the basket, he let the tears he had been holding start to fall. Faintly he could see the look of shock that came over his family’s faces as he slowly backed away from the doorway. He couldn’t stay here. He needed to leave. He needed to get out. He turned and started to run towards the forest. He could hear his family shouting his name and other members of the tribe turning to see him pass.

He saw Tuka, immediately he recited to himself what he knew about the man, he would marry Kuran in a year. His eyes had been missing. They had decapitated him and tossed his head into the forest. It was covered in magots by the time Kurapika had found it, he had been one of the strongest fighters of the tribe and suddenly, all Kurapika could see was the maggot filled head staring back at him as he tried to grab him. While being back in this body was strange, he had eight years of training and fighting for his life in his memory and the memory of using Nen was never forgotten. In his agitated state, using his special ability was not very difficult. Jumping, he soared over Tuka and ignored the sound of surprise. Tuka made a grab for him, but Kurapika roundhouse kicked him and sent him flying back before jumping into a tree and disappearing into the forest. He didn’t want to go too far, in case there was an attack, but he didn’t want to be close enough to be found. Not yet.

Sitting up in a tree, Kurapika caught his breath as he curled up against the trunk and brought his arms around his legs. He kept seeing their faces as he had last seen them before he had buried them. He felt tears continue to fall and wanted nothing more than to stop feeling all this pain. This was supposed to be happy. This was something that he had always wanted, so why was he so upset? He could hear his family, and others call out to him, telling him to come out. They were trying to find him. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax. He could feel a wave of exhaustion hit him. The emotional turmoil of the last hour made him feel older than he was. He let out a small chuckle. He was older than he was. He looked around, and knew that he should head home, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Forcing his scarlet eyes back into his normal gray. He needed to gain control of his emotions. Exhaustion took over and he leaned back against the trunk of the tree and let sleep take him over. Maybe, when he awoke, dealing with the fact that his family was still alive would be a little easier to swallow.

* * *

Killua looked up suddenly surprised to see himself in a sandpit. One minute he had Nanika in his arms, making his order, the next she was playing with the butler and he was watching her. Blinking, he watched as she continued to play as he tried to grasp just what had happened. Had he just made a wish?

“Master Killua, are you alright?” The butler, Mitsuba, looked at him. He nodded slowly. He vaguely remembered her. She had died not too long from now because of Nanika’s wishes. Taking a deep breath, he placed a smile on his face.

“Can I play with Alluka by myself?” Killua asked. He wanted to know if she remembered what she did.

“I don’t know?” Mitsuba look hesistant. Killua felt a little bad, but he needed to see what she knew. He didn’t know if she had just sent him or did she send back other people like he had hoped. He needed to start planning for both side. He wanted to ensure that the Phantom Troupe did not kill the Kuruta and maybe even go as far as to ensure the safety of his friends and family. A faint voice whispered _Gon_ through the back of his mind but he shook his head. He could deal with that later.

“It’ll be okay. I look after her all the time, isn’t that right, Alluka.” Alluka nodded.

“Ni-san, Play with me Ni-san!” Alluka requested.

“Sure thing,” Killua smiled back as he came up to her and grabbed her hand. Mitsuba nodded and took several steps back, giving them a bit of privacy. Killua moved them, making the distance even greater. He knelt, so that Alluka could get on his back, and carry her around. “Alluka,” Killua whispered seriously, “do you remember?”

“Remember what?”

“Can I speak with Nanika?”

“Okay,” Alluka rested her face into Killua’s back. “Killua?”

“Do you remember?”

“Yes. Does Killua want Nanika to tell Alluka?”

“Not yet, wait until she is older. I will make sure you are safe.” Killua paused. “Did you sent anyone else back, like me?” Killua felt Nanika nod. “Who?”

“Pika, Doggy and Kororo.”

“Alright. That helps.” Killua smiled. He wasn’t alone, his order had worked. Now came the hard part. He would have to re-learn Nen and do so without his family realizing it, while at the same time keep Alluka safe. This would not be easy.

“Is Killua angry?”

“No Nanika, I’m fine. I’m just worried about the future.”

“Why? You know what happens.”

“Nanika.” Killua started. This would be one thing he could change. “Can you promise me something?”

“Yes,”

“Do not make any request to anybody but me, okay,”

“Okay. I love you, Killua,”

“Love you too, Nanika.” Killua smiled. “Can you let Alluka out now, I promised I would play with her.”

“Okay,”

* * *

 

Cheadle blinked as she sat up rapidly, falling out of her seat. What the hell had just happened? She felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she noticed the other Zodiacs staring at her. Even the Chairman was looking at her.

“Cheadle, are you alright?”

“Yea…Yeah. I am.” Cheadle blushed deepened as she noticed Ging and Pairston laughing at her. She really did hate those two. Suddenly she had a flash of their deaths and she felt faint. She might dislike them, but their death was nothing she would have wished for either of them. “I was just surprised. That’s all. Please, continue.” She took her seat and thought back. So Killua changed his order and she was sent back. She wondered if anyone else had been sent back. What would they be doing right now? She suddenly paused. How old were they right now? This was ten years. They were not very old to begin with. Even Kurapika, who was the Rat she had come to enjoy was barely in his twenties. The Chairman mentioned something about the Hunter exam and the examiners who were on the short list. She could care less. She needed to focus on preventing the Chimera Ants from occurring. What was the key event? Which one would cause for their success versus their defeat? How would they go about winning this time? The Hunter’s exam was not at all important, not when it came to this extinction level event.

Now, all she had to do was wait for this meeting to end. She gave a sigh. She prayed it wouldn’t be a long one. Sitting in her chair, she already started to make plans to meet with the others. She had no idea where Kororo would be, even if he had been sent back. She expected that Kurapika was in his home village, but the Kuruta villege was hidden in an unknown location and both Killua and Alluka were in Zoldyck Home, and even she would not dare approach that area. Just gathering everyone would be difficult. She could feel the start of a headache begin to form. Just where to start?

 

* * *

 

  Kuroro looked over at the group and was surprised to see Uvogin standing next to Nobunaga. He almost stood up in his shock. He was dead. Kurapika had killed him. How was he still alive? He looked over at Pakunoda and frowned. She was dead too. Had he been sent to the past as well? Was it a dream? No. It was too detailed, to have been a dream, he pulled out his book and looked through the pages. They were there. The skills he had obtained were still in the book, including some that he had lost to their users having died. That would mean that they were now still alive. He gave a hint of a smile and thought about Kurapika. Maybe he had been sent to the past as well.

“Daicho,” Pakunoda asked as she looked over at him.  “Is something the matter?”

“No. Just, Paku, what do you know about the Kuruta tribe?”

“Kuruta?” Pakunoda asked confused. “Not much. Shalnark probably knows more.” She glanced over to the young blond on his phone. He glanced up at his name.

“Their eyes turn into the most beautiful scarlet color,” Shalnark commented.

“Sounds like a nice job. We could go in, and get their eyes from them.” Uvogin grinned.

“No.” Kuroro stated. “If you or any other member of this troupe attack that tribe, I will kill you myself.” Kuroro all but hissed. He could see Pakunoda take a step back and he knew he might have given something away, but the idea that one of the members of his troupe could kill Kurapika made a rage enter him. He was given a second chance. If he didn’t attack Kurapika and kill his tribe, he would not retaliate. Uvogin and Pakunoda would live, so would Shalnark and Kortopi as he would now know not to attack Hisoka and if Hisoka did show up to go through and make sure the man was dead this time.

“Daicho, what’s so special about that tribe?” Uvogin asked. Kuroro looked at the larger man. “They have special eyes what make it so interesting?

“It doesn’t concern you, just know that they are not to be harmed. If you get reports that the tribe is to be attacked, I want to know about it.” Kuroro announced. “Spread that order through to the others.” Uvogin and Pakunoda both nodded and shared a look with one another. Kuroro wondered what they were thinking. He wondered if he was that much different from who he was before. Had ten years changed him that much? What about Kurapika. Had he been sent back too? A part of him wanted to look for Kurapika, another part told him to wait. He knew what was going to happen. Should he keep the Troupe safe or his Kuruta? Who was more important? He didn’t know which he should chose so he didn’t. Unless Kurapika approached him, he would not start anything, but he and this troupe would get stronger, the would be able to stand up against any threat including the Chimera Ants and keep Meteor City safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all like that. I really enjoyed writing Kurapika's scene as I think that would be the most honest reaction he would have had. He had spent so long repressing his grief at their death, focusing on his anger, that once the anger was gone, what would be left for him. The future chapters will really start to push the story forward and have the different characters start to interact with one another. 
> 
> However, I will admit, future chapters of this story might be slow coming as I am struggling for the ending. I do not know how I want to end it since there are 4 possible endings and I think each could be good (three will be sucker punches though). Let me know what you think with the comments. I thrive off of them!


	3. Connecting

It took two weeks, before Kurapika could look at his family with feeling the urge to cry. Another three weeks, before he could actively talk to anyone with feeling his throat close on him. He knew everyone was worried about him. He was worried about himself, but he just kept seeing their faces, their faces as he buried them in the corner of the town. He still refused to walk over there to where he buried them. He knew they were no longer there, but still, he felt as if the ghosts were there. He had taken to leaving during the day, the more time he spent away from the village, the easier it was to digest that they were still alive. He knew he was avoiding the issue. He couldn’t help it. He had become good at avoidance, and he knew that was why he was in the situation he was in. He never dealt with the death of his people, he had been so full of vengeance, he never had a chance to grieve. Ironically, it was the fact that they were alive now, that allowed him the time to grieve for their death.

He spent his days in the forest mediating and trying to work through his grief so that he could accept his family was alive. He focused his Nen and conjured his Holy Chain and Dowing Chain. In a little over a month, he could conjure two of his five chains for a few minutes before it broke. He could have created his Chain Jail or his Judgement Chain, but couldn’t bring him to control his emotion long enough to think of an appropriate limitation. He was just about to start training when he heard a voice call out to him.

“Kurapika,” Kurapika turned to look at the voice, hiding his hand behind his back. He slowly dissolved his chains.

“Elder,” Kurapika stated as he stared just above the Elder’s shoulder. He could still see the decapitated, eyeless, face staring at him as he buried the man. The Troupe had had fun mutilating the old man’s body. He never did find one of his arms.

“Kurapika. Look at me,”

“I am.”

“No, you are not.” Kurapika looked to the side, and the Elder sighed. “What happened to you son, everyone is worried about you. Did something happen to you that day in the forest?” The Elder paused. Kurapika tried to think of something to say, some argument or lie he could come up with, something that would put the man, and his tribe at ease. He could not come up with anything except the truth.

“I want to leave.” Kurapika paused. “Not for long. A day, maybe two. I know I need to pass the trials if I want to leave prior to reaching the age of majority, but I just want to leave for the trading village. That is all, will you allow me to do so?” Kurapika looked to the side.

“Did something happen that day, your Birthday?” The Elder asked again. Kurapika shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but could not think of anything to say. He needed to know if he was alone. If he was, then he had to choose. Focus on protecting his tribe from the Troupe, in which now would be best; or focus on stopping the Chimera Ants and grow stronger to fight them and risk his tribe. He took another deep breath. Could he kill Kororo and the other Phantom Troupes? Did he even have to?  He was still seeing their dead bodies whenever he spent too much time with them. “If you go with your parents. They are going on the next trading mission in three days.” Kurapika nodded.

“Thank you, Elder.” Kurapika gave a small smile. He hoped that Cheadle would answer her phone. The man turned to leave, he was still frowning. “Elder,” Kurapika started. “I am glad to you are willing to do this for me.”

“Kurapika.” The Elder started. “We are not a large tribe. Do not turn your back on us. We will help you get over what happened to you. We will help you recover from whatever the outsiders did to you. I promise. Just be open with us.”

“Elder,” Kurapika paused. “You can’t help me with this.” Kurapika frowned and moved deeper into the forest. Whether it would be to fight the phantom Troupe, or the Chimera Ants, he would need to get stronger. He needed to master his Nen once more and he needed to do it alone.

Three days later, Kurapika walked slightly ahead of his parents as they head into town. Kurapika had barely managed to keep his smile off his face as they got closer to town. He really did enjoy the visit just as much as he loved being back at his village. As his parent set up the trading booth, for the local market, Kurapika moved towards the local post office.

“Boy, should you be in here?” A voice called out. Kurapika placed the most innocent looking smile on his face.

“Uncle, I am calling a friend. I’ll be quick.” Kurapika stepped up reached for the phone. He dialed zero three time.

“Operator,”

“Hunter X Rat, calling for Hunter X Dog. Collect.”

“One moment please.” Kurapika paused as he waited for the call to connect.

“I swear Pariston, if this is a joke.”

“Cheadle.”

“Kurapika? Is that you? You sound different.”

“I’m ten.” Kurapika announced. “You remember.”

“I take it you do too.”

“Yeah. My family is alive.”  

“I’m so glad.”

“I’m not handling it well.” Kurapika admitted. “I don’t know how to handle it.”

“What’s happening?”

“I’m panicking. I can’t look at them without remembering. I can barely eat or sleep.”

“Kurapika. It won’t go away. You need to work on trying to get better. Focus on one person at a time. Work on seeing them, not what happened. It has not happened. I won’t let it happen. You won’t let it happen. Get stronger.”

“I will. Have you spoken with anyone else?”

“No. You are the first. I’ve heard rumblings of a six year old at the Heaven’s Arena. I think it’s Killua, but I’m not sure.” Cheadle stated.

“I think there is a good odd. Gon told me that Killua had done the Heaven’s Arena when he was about six. So timewise it should fit.”

“Good. I’ll see about making a trip to double check. Do you have a cellphone?”

“Cheadle, I’m a ten year old who lives in a secluded village. Of course, I don’t have a phone. It took me five weeks just to come down here and call you today. Who knows when I’ll get to come back again.”

“I’ll send one to you. You are lucky that I picked up, you forget that Pariston is the Rat.”

“I didn’t forget, I have no money for a call and I am not yet a hunter.”

“Ah,”

“Yeah.” Kurapika paused. “Could you find Melody for me. She is a good friend and I know that she could help you out.”

“Of course.” Cheadle stated. “I’ll see about getting you a phone. I need to be able to contact you as soon as possible, should the situation require it.”

“Alright.” Kurapika smiled. “Cheadle, I’m glad you’re here too.”

“So am I.”  Kurapika and Cheadle said their goodbyes and he moved back to his parents. He took a seat behind the booth and watched as his parents bartered and trade. He then saw someone he recognized walk by. Blinking, he felt a wave of annoyance pass through him. He took off and tugged at the man’s tunic.

“Hey mister,” Kurapika greeted. “Aren’t you a hunter?”

“How did you know that?” Ging asked confused. Kurapika placed his most innocent smile on his face as he pulled his leg back and kicked him in the leg. “What the hell was that for?” Ging asked. Kurapika just shook his head.

“For being a jerk to your son,” with the Kurapika moved back to his parents and pulled out a book to read. He was about to start realizing when he realized that he felt better than he had in weeks. So was that all that it took. He needed to be his old self. Not the Kurapika he was supposed to be, but the one that looked out for his friends. He gave a small smirk. He could do that.

* * *

 

Killua worked within the Heaven’s Arena. He could care less about how much prestige he obtained from fighting, he was more concern with money. He wanted to make sure he had enough to last him until he met up with Gon in seven years for his hunter exam. The more he fought, the more money he made. He had just finished another fight when he saw a familiar face.

“Doggy!” Killua grinned.

“My name” Cheadle grounded out.  “is Cheadle.”

“Does it seem as if I care?” Killua asked.

“So you do remember,” Cheadle chided. Killua nodded.

“Nanika told me that you all remembered as well.” Killua replied. “I was wondering when you would all start to show up.”

“Kurapika called me. You are the second one I’ve managed to get in contact with. Kuroro seems to have dropped off the map. Even my sources cannot find him.”

“My experience is that he will show up when he needs to. He does seem to be obsessed with ‘Pika,” Cheadle gave a noise that was a mixture of agreement and annoyance. “So you have a plan?”

“I’m forming one. Once I heard about Kurapika, I knew that I had at least one ally who could help. You, I was trying to find out if you knew.”

“I figured. You could have called the home.”

“I did.” Cheadle responded. “However I was blocked and I figured this information is too vital to speak about it over the phone. If anyone knew how we did this, or if they knew what we know, we could all be in danger, and not just from the Ants.”

“I see.” Killua paused. There was an announcement calling the next match. Killua was called up. “I’m up. Here’s my phone, put your number in so that I can reach you when I need to.” Cheadle wrote down her number.

“Have a good match.”

“Will do.”

“Practice your Nen,” Killua only created a thin electric wrap between his index and thumb. “Good. I just hope that Kurapika is doing the same. His chains will be vital.” Killua nodded in agreement and turned away. He gave a backwards wave as Cheadle watch him enter the arena. She would not need to watch the fight to know who would win. It was already obvious. She just prayed that this plan worked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the next couple of one will be longer. I just needed to get the group to start getting together and interacting with one another. Do not worry, next chapter will be fun!


	4. Scarlet Eyes

Kuroro walked back into him home in Meteor City. Machi was already there and seemed to be working with her Nen, treating Nobunaga arm.

“What happened?” Kuroro asked as he watched Machi pulling out what looked to be bad stitches. He could tell from the distance that it was most likely Nobunaga or Uvo who had done them until they had made it back to the City.  

“Nothing much, just some Hunter who could make wind blades. I took care of him easily.” Nobunaga boasted and at Kuroro’s raised eyebrow he added. “Although, he did get a few licks in.” Uvogin laughed from his corner. This just reaffirmed the likelihood that it had been Uvo. Even two years later, Kuroro was sometimes surprised to see him alive. He hadn’t even realized he had missed the other man’s presence as much as he had. Seeing him alive and knowing that he was doing everything he could to prevent the feud that had taken the other man’s life from happening filled him with a bit of happiness.

Two years, and his Troupe was more of a family than they had ever been in the previous timeline. He wondered how it would be when he needed to leave. He knew when the Chimera Ants would appear, at least vaguely. He had been a bit more preoccupied the first time trying to unseal his Nen. Closing his eyes briefly as he got a flash of a memory, he opened them to look at his family. Even now, he could sometimes see their dead bodies and he knew he would do everything he could to make sure that did not happen.

“It’s was more than luck. He was good.” Uvogin chuckled, bringing Kuroro back to the present. “It’s your own fault.”

“He had some interesting information.”

“Information?” Kuroro asked, interested. In this time-line, he had his Troupe stay mainly in Metero City. Rarely did they leave and when they did it was because something had piped their interest. He was curious as to what had brought Nobunaga and Uvogin to leave the city. Nobunaga nodded.

“Yeah. You know how you been obsessed with the Kuruta Tribe. Scarlet Eyes and what not.” Nobunaga asked with a wave of his hand. Kuroro felt a cold wave go through him as he nodded slowly. Ever since he gave his decree about not attacking the tribe, the rest of the Phantom Troupe had taken it to mean he had a fascination with them and wanted more information. Every once and a while they could come up with some random fact about them. Half, he was sure they had made up, but he did wonder sometimes. He tried to stop the worry that filled him as he suddenly thought of his blond. Kurapika had always been there on his mind, for the last two years, he wondered if he remembered. Did Kuropika remember him? He had a vague memory of seeing him, missing limbs, from before. He wished he knew more. He had tried to stop the Troupe from discovering more about the Kurata, if anything to keep Kurapika his secret for just a little bit longer, but he rather they be more interested in his interest than in the eyes themselves. “Apparently, some mafioso who deals in body parts, wants them. He’s sending an expedition to collect them.”

“What?” Vaguely, Kuroro remembered getting that job the first time. He hadn’t thought twice about accepting it at the time. Now, he knew better. He hadn’t even thought to think about finding the man and stopping him from sending out the order.  

“The Hunter told me where the tribe was located. Somewhere in the…”

“Lukusoko Valley,” Kuroro muttered as a hundred senarios ran through his mind. They all came to a head with Kurapika’s eyeless body staring back at him.  

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Uvogin asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Kuroro knew why. He had never revealed their location, nor given any indication that he knew where it was. With how obsessed he was with the tribe, it would most likely surprise Uvogin that he knew and had never gone there.  

“I’ve known for a while.” Kuroro waved off.  “When is this expedition supposed to leave?”

“A few days ago.” Kuroro turned on the spot and started running. He quickly calculated the distance before pulling out his book. If they were already a few days ahead of him. He might not be able to make it. He felt the pages turn to the ability he needed. One he had kept hidden from the Troupe as it had come back with him from the future, and teleported.  For the first time in years, he prayed. Let him not be too late.

* * *

Kurapika sighed as he escaped the village for the forest. In the two years since he had returned, he had been able to now look at the faces of his tribesmen and not see their dead, decomposing bodies. It had been slow moving, but it had happened. He wondered if this was what Leorio had not so subtly hinted at, when he mentioned trying to grieve for his tribe. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think of the other man. He needed to enjoy the time he had with his tribe, something told him, that it would not be for much longer. A part of him wondered how much longer he could hold out before he would need to leave and train in earnest. Something he couldn’t do with his tribe on his mind.

He gave a soft smile as he saw how happy they all were. Having convinced the Tribe Elder to let him attempt the Trials to allow him to leave the village he was glad he taken care of that small issue. Should Cheadle contact him, he would be able to leave without violating Village Law and maybe still have a chance to return. He grinned as he jumped between the tree branches as he thought back to how surprised everyone had been when he had passed the Trials but had elected not to leave. Even Pairo, who had been his best friend had been shocked. He almost forgotten his promise to get medicine so that Pairo could see again. The pledge he had made so long ago. The night he had passed his exams, he had snuck into Pairo’s room and used his Healing Chain. He knew they would be able to heal Pairo’s eyes, he had used them to heal people literally on the verge of death. It had only been when he had lost his hand, that he had lost his ability to use it.

Landing on the tree branch, he paused and summoned his chains. He used his Dowsing chains and started throwing it out in defensive attack before shifting to offensive. After about an hour, he activated his Scarlet eyes and his Specialization. Emperor Time. He focused on moving faster and strengthening his body with each movement. He could feel an edge to the world. It put him on edge. He only held it for a minute, too great was the harm for any longer. He forced himself to practice it for no more than a minute a week. Only used it to sharpen his skills and see how his abilities in Emperor Time match those when he was out of it.

After about twenty more minutes of wielding his chains, he paused and looked back towards the village. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his very bone. Turning, he started to make his way back towards the village trying, and failing, to ignore the little voice telling him that it was around this time he had lost his tribe the first time.  

* * *

Elder Kuruta had lived a long time. He had seen the birth and death of many a tribe member. Some sudden, some long awaited. He was not unused to the ways to the world, especially that of the outside world. So, when one day, one of the youngest members of the tribe left for the forest and returned different. He knew something was different. He felt something had shifted in the boy. No longer was he the sweet innocent boy that could bring a smile on anyone’s face as he walked by, but he seemed angry, distrustful and sometimes fearful. He remembered once, in his youth, of a woman who had gone to the forest for a day, and had been attacked by outsiders. She had become the same way. She did not live long afterwards, taking her own life. The entire tribe had mourned her, believing they had failed to protect one of their own.

 When Sasha and Paika had shouted after the boy when he ran away on his birthday, he feared that it had happened again. However, seeing him dodge, almost instinctively, Tuka’s grasp he wondered if it had not been something more. Kurapika’s kick had broken Tuka’s arm. He still was trying to wrap his mind over how that had happened. The speed, skill and strength that Kurapika had used that day was something he had never seen in the young boy prior.

When he approached Kurapika, a few weeks after the event, he was surprised to hear the request to go to the village. He thought back to Lukka. She had been withdrawn, and almost fearful of the outside. Kurapika wanted to go out and explore the world, they were so similar yet so different. When Sasha and Piaka had returned, they told him how Kurapika had run off for about half an hour and then reappeared, only to kick a stranger in the shin. They saw some of the boy that they knew come back out after the event. He slowly started to smile again and his eyes no longer looked ready to cry when he looked at them. The secret he refused to tell them weighted heavily on him and it was all that the tribe could do to let him know that they were there for him when he was ready to talk. 

Afterwards, it because a long process of two steps forward and one step back with Kurapika. He wanted nothing to do with the tribe, almost obsessed with seeing the outside world, yet some days, the Elder could feel the boy watching tribe from the trees. Never too far away, always vigilant as if he was expecting an attack. Other days, he would disappear for hours. More than once, they had found him yards from the entrance of the forest, passed out from exhaustion. Sasha and Paika had informed him that Kurapika would have nightmares. He would awaken and they had excepted him to come to them for comfort, much as he had prior to the change, but he would leave and walk the village. Almost making sure that everyone was still there, sometimes peering through windows and counting the different families.

No amount of trying could get him to stop, even on the odd nights he managed to catch the boy awake. His interaction with any member of the tribe had been incredibly limited for two years and the Elder worried that this would have a negative effect on his health. He stood from his home. He would need to speak with Sasha and Paika. This had been going on for two years, and that was long enough. He would need to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

Walking towards Sasha and Paika’s hut, he heard a commotion from the front of the village. Stepping forwards, he saw an outsider standing, bent over next to Sasha. He was trying to get a message out of the man.

“What’s going on?” the Elder asked.

“Men. They are looking for you.” The villager stated. Sasha looked at the Elder.

“What do you mean, looking for us?” Sasha asked. “Looking for us for what?” The man took a deep breath.

“They want your eyes. They said something about Scarlet Eyes.” The man stood up. “You all have been good to us, and when we found out we had to send word.” They heard a gasp, they turned to see Kurapika standing there.

“Who are they?” Kurapika asked and the Elder was shocked to see red instead of his usual grey. While it was common in the youths to lose control, he had not seen Kurapika lose his in years, not since before the change. The man opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly jutted forward and blood spilt from his mouth. The Elder watched in awe as fifty men revealed themselves. He could see several members of his tribe take a step back in fear. It took everything he had not to follow. The look on the man with the outstretched hand was one a pure glee.

“Look what we have here?” The man laughed, his tribe continued to step back as he took a step forward and the knife flew back into his hand. It’s jagged edge gleaming with blood. The other man brought it to his lips and then spat it out. “Bitter. Not enough fear in it.” He gave another laugh. The Elder could hear several members arriving with weapons. He shuddered to think what advantage they might have against this man.

“Elder, stand back,” Tuka pushed him back. He glanced over and looked at his tribe. Many were in tears. Paika had her arm around Kuran, her pregnant belly showing just how close she was to delivery. Pairo was standing in front of them, with all of his small twelve-year-old body trying to protect them. Sasha was not far in front. He was taking a few steps closer to Tuka, ready to help with a short sword in both of his hands. The Elder assumed one was for Tuka. Other men were slowly pushing the women, children and elderly behind them. The Elder felt a way of despair hit him. Was this the end of this tribe? Of his family?

“Who are you? Who sent you?” The Elder turned to look at Kurapika. He knew he wasn’t the only one. He hadn’t moved from his spot. He didn’t seem affected by the death. He simply tilted his head to the side.

“A brave one. You will taste so sweet.” The man giggled. “I am Efron, in service of the Ten Dons.” The man, Efron, gave an exgerated bow. “I’ve come for your eyes,” he grinned. “They’ll fetch a nice sum at market.” Kurapika nodded. The Elder tried to move forward, but Tuka shook his head. He assumed that Tuka had a plan to help Kurapika who now was separated from the rest of the tribe. Sasha was next to him and was discretely handing him one of the swords.

“Ten Don?” Kurapika asked innocently. The Elder wondered what had happened to the smart boy he once knew. Did he not know he was in danger? Why hadn’t he moved. “Not the Phantom Troupe?” Efron’s smile faded. The Elder could see muttering in the men behind him as they got some weapons out. Whoever these ‘Phantom Troupe’ were, they scared those men. He wondered how Kurapika had come to learn of that name. It seemed as if one of the men behind Efron had the same question and he walked up, a sword in his hand and asked.

“How does a boy like you know of the Troupe?” Kurapika just shrugged.

“Long story. But I’ll make it easy for you and your Dons” Kurapika stated. “You can either leave here and never return.” Kurapika let a smile of pure evil reach his lips and The Elder took a step back. He had never seen that look on Kurapika’s face before.  

“What in the world?” Tuka muttered as he shifted back.

“Or,” Kurapika continued. “I kill every single one of you before going after your Dons for even thinking about coming after my village.” The silence was deafening. The Elder was almost afraid to breathe. What was Kurapika saying? To make a statement like that. He could easily see fifty trained men ready to kill them all and Kurapika said he would take them all on? He had finally lost it. Then like the shattering of glass, Efron started laughing.

“Oh, how cute. I will take your eyes for myself. They will look so pretty on my wall.” The Elder saw Kuropika flinch at that statement but he barely could think anything else of it before Efron issued the order. “Kill them all. Leave this runt for me.” Tuka and Sasha both took a step forward when the men rushed for them when suddenly then paused and were dragged back showing Kurapika. Out of nowhere, he drew knives and started to toss them at the various people, causing them to drop where they stood. Whenever he could, he would rip these knives out of his kills and he would use them again. His aim never faltering and his chains spearing through other victims. It was a beautiful dance of death. For a moment, as the cries started to lessen and the kills became higher, The Elder wondered if this was the same boy, the same child he had seen born and raised in their peaceful village. He seemed more alive in these minutes then he had been in the last two years.

Five men remained, excluding Efron. These men were different. Their weapons were not simple swords. They used the ancient technique of Nen. While he was never skilled with it, he had seen it preformed a handful of times. These men were Nen users.

“You will pay for that you little brat!” Efron shouted. “Then those eyes will be mine!” Kurapika looked at the group and dropped his knife. He held out his right hand and stared down the Nen users.

“I guess, it’s be only fair to drop from Zetsu.” Kurapika stated and the Elder watched as three of six men took a step back.

“The power,” one muttered. “He’s so young?” The Elder wondered what they were feeling. He could feel the hairs on his arm start to rise. The five men all attacked at once. Kurapika dodged.

“A Manipulator like yourself should know there are limits to what you can do.” One of the men laughed as he placed his hand on the ground causing it to rise up in an attack. Kurapika jumped out of the way and he shot out his chains to help swing him a few feet back where he barely dodged an attack from behind and shot a chain out to stab one of the men who had been trying to attack Naka, one of the men of the village protecting some of the more elderly women. 

“One down. Five more to go.” Kurapika paused. He then looked at Efron and shook his head. “Four more. Man, I really wanted to kill you.” Kurapika looked the the remaining four men and they made a square around him. “I should probably correct you. You see,” Kurapika lifted his hand. “I’m not a Manipulator. I’m a Specialist and you all are going to die.” The Elder watched as Kurapika’s eyes flashed red. “My ability is simply. I have 100% proficiency in all five aspects,” Kurapika smirked as he seemed to disappear and suddenly all four men fell down dead. It could not have been more than five seconds before Kurapika stood there and stared back at them. His red eyes glowing and his face and body covered in blood.

“You might have killed them, but those eyes are mine.” Efron made to take a step forward when the Elder saw a knife stick out of his chest and a hand grasped his neck, pulling his head back.

“Those eyes belong to me. You’re a fool to think otherwise.” The Elder watched as a tall black haired young man snap Efron’s neck. “Your punishment is to drown in your own blood.” The Newcomer allowed the body to drop as he walked on the field of death, straight for Kurapika. Just as quickly as he arrived, he grabbed Kurapika by the chin and tilted his head forward and stared into his eyes.

“Mine.” The man stated. Then just as quickly, Kurapika kicked him and sent him flying.

“Idiot.” The Elder was surprised to see a faint blush on Kurapika’s face. That was almost more emotion than he had seen on the young boy’s face in months.

“Now, now, Kitten,” Kurapika bristled. “You know you missed me.” The man picked himself up and brushed dirt off his pants and walked back over to Kurapika.

“Fuck you,” Kurapika shot back. The man only replied by pulling Kurapika into a hug.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” The Elder wondered if he meant the kick, but instead of struggling, as Kurapika had done towards any type of embrace over the last two years, he sunk into this one and hugged the other man back and gave a small nod. “I can’t lose you. I-”

“I know. Me too.” Kurapika replied, his voice muffled by the man’s jacket. The two stayed like that for a few seconds.

“Drop it. You’ve wasted too much time already.”

“It was only about a minute. Two with this morning.” Kurapika replied.

“That about five days.”

“I know.”

“Please.” Kurapika pulled back and his grey eyes were back. The Elder could see a red rim to his eyes as if he had been crying.

“If you insist.” The man placed a hand of Kurapika’s cheek and looked him over before frowning and nodding.

“Insist.” He smirked. “Kitten,”

“Fuck you,”

“Please,” Kurapika rolled his eyes and laughed. The Elder was shocked. He hadn’t heard the other boy laugh in years.

“I didn’t take you for being like Hisoka.”

“Don’t compare me to that clown.”

“Don’t act like him.”

“Don’t entice.”

“For that you will help me bury the dead.”

“What?”

“Kuruta tradition. We bury our dead. Whether from our tribe or from those without.” Kurapika explained. “We see ourselves as one with the earth. When we die, all parts of us must be returned so that our souls will remain at peace and maybe one day return in a new cycle.” The man paused and then looked over at them. Tuka and Sasha were ready to charge as was several other men.

“Uvo?” The Elder blinked and wondered if that meant something.

“Yes,”

“We didn’t,” The man continued and then looked over Kurapika.

“I did.” Kurapika said. “All that I could, anyways.” The man seemed to grow even paler as he stared at Kurapika. Who was now using his chains to drag the bodies into a pile.

“You never.”

“You never asked.” The man gave a quick nod before grabbing Kurapika from behind. The Elder was thrown by the image. They looked just like Sasha and Paika when Sasha was comforting Paika. The similarities made him uncomfortable. Whether it was due to the stranger, or because the two of them were covered in blood, he wasn’t sure. But it was time for some answers.

“Might I ask who you are?” It was as if a spell was broken as the two suddenly realized they were not alone.       

 

* * *

Sasha watched as his son became possessed as he killed to those men single handedly. Then the stranger arrived and he had seen his son become more alive then he had been in the last two years put together. Who was this man, how did they meet and what did he mean to his son?

The Elder took a step forward and Sasha felt complied to allow him to move a few steps forward. He could see both his son and the newcomer seemed shock to see them all, he wondered if a part of them had forgotten they were there.

“Elder,” Kurapika pulled out of the other man’s embrace to a soft whine from the man and he saw a similar look pass over Kurapika’s face as he glanced back at the man. It shocked him. That was the same look Paika gave him when he was being childish. “This is Kuroro, he is from Meteor City. We are-” Kurapika paused and glanced at Kuroro who had a mischievous smile on his face as he opened his mouth and quickly closed it as Kurapika sent a chain ball to slam into the man’s stomach. “Pervert,” Kurapika muttered. “Honestly, the things I must put up with you,” Kurapika shook his head. “allies. He has helped me a few times in the past.”

“You’ve tried to kill me a few times in the past.” Kuroro countered as he stood taller. “That used to hurt a lot more. I knew you liked me.”

“What are you even doing here?” Kurapika asked and Sasha saw that it was Kuroro who suddenly got nervous.

“The Troupe knows that I have a liking,”“Obsession”“with the Kuruta Tribe, and when Uvo and Nobu mentioned that the Mafia had sent an expedition for your eyes. I got” “jealous” “worried.” Kurapika jerked at the word. Sasha saw something he didn’t understand in his son’s eyes.

“Worried?”

“Worried.”

“But surely,”

“I didn’t know. It wasn’t until I saw this that I knew. Knew for sure.” Kuroro held up Kurapika’s hand. “Even if I did. I would have, after all, I-” The words caught and Kuroro rested his forehead on Kurapika’s. “I like it long.”

“My hair doesn’t belong to you.” Kurapika countered evenly. Sasha had a feeling that those words meant something else. He didn’t know if he wanted to believe what that something else was. The second broke as Kurapika was the first to turn away and look at the Elder. “It is actually because of Kuroro, that I learnt Nen.” Kuroro snorted behind him and Kurapika shot him another look. “That’s how I used the chains. I know that I broke the code of the village, but I would do it again if it meant saving you all. I would do it all in a heartbeat.” It struck Sasha that Kurapika meant what he said, that he would kill those men all over again. He didn’t think he could fault in his actions. He saw the Elder’s eyes narrow and Kurapika’s hand tightened in Kuroro’s grasp. He didn’t like how easily Kurapika accepted Kuroro’s affection. Even if Kurapika broke their most sacred law. Never willingly kill another.

Their answer was paused as a helicopter started to descent and land next to the village in a small clearing.

“What now?” Tuka asked.  

“Hello!” The man waved as he stepped out of the small plane. “Are you Kurapika?” The man walked up to the group. “You are bloodier then I thought you would be.”

“Basho, what are you doing here?” Kurapika asked, true shock painted his feature. “Who sent you?”

“How’d you know my name? Did Cheadle call?” Basho asked. “Hey Cheadle!” Sasha watched as a small woman with green hair and a pair of dog ears on her head walk off the plane. She looked around at the tribe before her eyes settled on Kurapika.

“Kurapika.” Cheadle muttered as Sasha watch the two looked at each other. Cheadle then took off at a run and grabbed his son. Tears flowing through her eyes. “I was so worried I would be too late.” Her green dress started to stain red but she did not care. She sobbed. “I know we spoke, but to see you. I’m so happy you’re okay.” There was a cough as she looked up and frowned, pulling Kurapika from Kuroro. “What are you doing here?”

“Cheadle, Kuroro helped me. He was worried. Be nice.” Kurapika moved to the side as Cheadle and Kuroro started to snap at one another. He shook his head. Sasha wondered if this was a common occurrence.

“You wouldn’t happen to know this young lady, would you?” Basho asked. “Cheadle seems a little-”

“Yeah, she and Kuroro are always likes that.” Kurapika nodded. Sasha watched as Kurapika’s face broke into a smile as a young girl ran out of the plane and stopped a few feet in front of Kurapika. “Alluka?” Alluka looked over at Basho and then back at Kurapika. “Hello Alluka, I’m a friend of your brother, Killua.”

“Ni-san’s friend?” Kurapika nodded.

“I’m also Nanika’s friend.” The girl looked suspicious before stating.

“Nanika’s?”

“Yes, may I speak with her?” The girl nodded and Sasha watched as her face shifted.

“Pika!” the girl yelled as she drew Kurapika into a hug.

“Hello Nanika, how are you?”

“I’m good. Killua told me not to tell Alluka everything.”

“I think that was for the best.” Kurapika nodded.

“Pika is sad. Why is Pika sad? Nanika thought Pika would be happy now.”

“I am not sad. Not the same Sad. It’s different now.” Kurapika paused. “I killed some people. My tribe does not like it when we kill.”

“But Killua and my family kill.”

“I know, but the Kuruta are peaceful.” Kurapika smiled sadly. “I will be leaving my family. They are safe now.” 

“But Pika is nice. I like Pika. Pika no leave!”

“I know Nanika. But Cheadle brought you here to be safe. This village is hidden and Basho will stay to keep it safe.” Kurapika looked up at Basho and Sasha was surprised when Basho nodded. How did his son know all of this?

“Pika not staying.” Kurapika shook his head. “No. You remember what happened. Why we asked Killua to make that order.” Nanika nodded.

“The monsters hurt all of you.”

“Yes, I need to get stronger so that I can kill the Monsters.” Kurapika replied. “I don’t fit in with the Kurutas.”

“But!”

“They will take very good care of you. You will be safe and both you and Alluka will be able to play. You just must promise me not to make any requests. Alright?”

“Promise!”

“Swear it,” Kurapika held out his pinky and the other girl linked her pinky and they shook on it. The girl gave a nod. “Now, let me make sure Kuroro and Cheadle haven’t killed one another yet.” Sasha turned to look at the two and saw that Kuroro was fighting with a knife while Cheadle had a vile. Kurapika clapped his hands to get their attention. “Are you two done acting like children?”

“He/She started it,” Kurapika rubbed his temple and Sasha saw his old son again. “Honestly, you two.”

“I was just telling Dog-brain that you were going to be joining me over in Meteor City.” Kuroro stated.

“While I told Blue Balls that you’d come with me to the capital to start training.” Cheadle argued.

“What makes you think Kurapika is even leaving?” Sasha asked and all three of them look at him.

“Who are you?” Cheadle and Kuroro asked. Kurapika flushed.

“I do believe some more introductions are needed.” The Elder continued.

“Of Course, Elder, this is Cheadle Yorkshire, Dog Zodiac of the HunterXAssociation. While I’ve also introduced Kuroro, but he is the Leader of the Phantom Troupe. The man standing over there is Basho, he is a Pro-Hunter who Cheadle will be leaving here to protect the Tribe from anyone who might try to attempt what those men just did. He has a secondary duty of protecting Alluka over here. She is especially gifted and her safety is a main priority for all of us.” Kurapika paused. “Everyone, this the Elder of the Kuruta Tribe, and the man next to his right is Sasha of the Kuruta and the man to his left is Tuka of the Kuruta. Sasha is my father.” Sasha could see both Cheadle and Kuroro look between the two of them. He knew his son took more after his wife then himself, but still the resemblance was still there.

“Guys,” Kurapika started and Sasha could see the same annoyed look Paika gave him when she was upset. “I’m twelve.”

“What!” Cheadle and Kuroro exclaimed.

“I knew you were young, but twelve?”

“Shut up.” Kurapika scowled. “and Fuck you Kuroro. You’re like what, sixteen?”

“Well no, eighteen. But still.” Kurapika blinked. “I didn’t know we were six years apart. That means in York Shin you were…”

“Just turned.” Kurapika replied. Kuroro nodded. “Besides, I’m not staying with either of you. I’m going to Heaven's Tower with Killua.”

“But?” Sasha didn’t know which of the two said it, but the disappointment was evident on both.

“Five years,” Kurapika looked at them. “I’ll take the Hunter Exam in 5 years. Then we can make some more concrete plans than what we already have.” Cheadle sighed and nodded. He then walked up to Kuroro and reached a hand into his jacket and pulled out a phone. Sasha watched as his son imputed a number and put the phone back in the other man’s pocket. “We’ll stay in touch. Cheadle has it already.”

“You sure?” Kuroro asked. Kurapika nodded. “Fine. Then I’ll see you in five years. I have some Don’s to kill.” Kuroro looked over at Kurapika and then bent down and kissed him before disappeared. Sasha watched as his son stood still before he heard the longest string of profanity leave his son’s lips that he had ever heard in his life, and that included the few words that Kurapika had already dropped. He saw Basho and Kuran cover both Pairo and Alluka’s ears.

“I want his head,” Kurapika growled.

“Not happening.” Cheadle yawned suddenly taking Kuroro’s side as Kurapika’s chains started to form and even he could feel the anger rolling off his son. She then turned towards the Elder. If Sasha didn’t know any better, he’d assume this was normal behavior to her. However, he had never seen his son act like this and he wondered how was it that Kurapika seemed so relax with these strangers when he could barely stand being in the same room as his family. “I believe, Elder, that you and I have some issues to discuss.” The Elder nodded and the two moved away from the crowd. Sasha went up to his son and saw his bright red eyes shining through.

“Kurapika,” Sasha could hear him muttering about the burning of entrails and the like but his attention was brought towards him. “We need to speak.” Sasha could sense Paika coming to stand next to him and Kurapika nodded.


End file.
